Glee Prom
by kimkimkimmykins
Summary: based on mainly Rachel, and her different feelings for most the guys in glee


It was weeks before prom, the glee club, where talking about prom king and queen as Rachel and Finn slide awkwardly past the door. Quinn quickly scans the room to find them talking and she gives them an evil glare.

-Quinn walks swiftly over to Finn and Rachel –

"H-Hi Finn" admittedly hinting to Rachel to leave.

-Rachel quietly walks Mercedes-

"Quinn, i-i can't do this anymore" (Finn looks down, playing with his feet)

"WHAT, Finn where a week away from everything I, I mean we have worked for" Quinn says as her eyes open wider

Finn looks confused as he says "what do you mean, i?"

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is us winning prom king and queen" Quinn nearly screamed "come on you know this is what you want, this will help you gain your popularl-"

"That's not true, being popular doesn't matter to me anymore"…"I have to tell the truth Quinn, I can't lie to whole school about us, i am just not happy doing this to Rachel…..and the whole of glee club"

I knew this wasn't going to work out with Quinn, but why did I try so hard? Was the pain of losing Rachel too much? I do I still like her? So many questions I have to answer.

"Rachel! You still care about Rachel!" Quinn screams at Finn

-Rachel turns after hearing her name-

"Keep it down! I don't scream her name, I-I don't know yet" Finn whispers

"Don't tell me to keep it down, your destroying everything we had worked for"

"I am sorry-"

Quinn cut's Finn off yelling "don't tell me you're sorry, when you're not"

Quinn runs out, while Santander and Brittany run after her, Finn comes and sits next to Rachel

"Hey rac-" Finn says as a smile grows on his face

Rachel abruptly cuts off Finn, trying to avoid another argument.

Was I being mean to doing that to Finn? Or was it okay? I got to stop this me and Finn have been over for weeks now, Rachel thought to herself

"Rachel, have I done something wrong?"

"Finn, this isn't the time or the place for this conversation"

"So when is? Or is never the real option?"

"Fine Finn, if you really want this conversation, meet me in the choir room in 5 minutes."

Could this really be it! Does he want to get back together with me? I can't believe it, and I don't think I should …until he asks me!

5 minutes later, Rachel rushes to the choir room rubbing her lips then pouting as she enters.

"What? What's going on?" Rachel choking on her words as she finds Finn kissing Quinn.

"Don't act stupid Rachel, you know me and Finn are together" Quinn says with a evil smile on her face

Rachel runs out into hallway crying to the bathroom, trying to hide her face.

"She can act so silly sometimes" Quinn says while giggling

"What do you think you were doing Quinn, you know were over!"

Quinn's face scrunches as she says "you I can't have you, neither can Miss Happy berry!"

It's my choice Quinn, how could you be so heartless?"

Finn walks out trying to find Rachel in the hallway. He runs over to the girl's bathroom, he knocks on the door but there's no answer. So Finn puts his head down and walks off

As Rachel opens the door enough to let her head peer out, Sam walks past.

"Hey Rachel?" Sam says with worry "if you're looking out for Finn, he's gone"

"Humph" "thanks Sam for telling me" Rachel says as she walks out into the hallway

"It's okay"… Sam moves closer to Rachel "hey Rachel are you okay?" Sam Says while rubbing away a tear from Rachel's eye.

Rachel says "yeah I am, thanks Sam you're a great friend" while walking off to class.

(Sam's thoughts)I wonder if she ever thinks about us. Like more than friends? I wonder if it would ever work out.

(Rachel's thoughts) Hmm I never realised how sweet Sam is, and how he's so warm when he touches you. Rachel turns around to see Sam is staring right back, she quickly turns around.

(The next week)

In the choir room. Finn awkwardly stands next to Rachel.

Mercedes walks over to Finn and Rachel

"Hey Finn"…"hey Rachel"

Finn and Rachel both say "Hey Mercedes" in perfect harmony

"Sorry if I interrupted something, but I was wondering if you guys don't have dates for prom you can go as a group with the glee club. If you're interested" a smile starts to grow on Mercedes face

Finn forces out the words "yeah course"

"Sorry Mercedes, I think I want to ask someone" Rachel says while thinking about the perfect boy, as she puts on a smile.

"Okay then Rachel" "see you guys at prom night tomorrow" the smile on Mercedes face gets bigger with her excitement


End file.
